<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supernatural Glee Project by ashuwura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692078">The Supernatural Glee Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuwura/pseuds/ashuwura'>ashuwura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, third person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuwura/pseuds/ashuwura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack attends William McKinley to help Sam, Dean, and Cas investigate a case where a local teacher is abducting and killing children so his Glee club will make it to nationals.</p><p>Future plot points will include but are not limited to: Sam and Sue share an unexpected connection, Quinn performs an exorcism, Kurt attempts to seduce Jack, Santana resurrects Crowley, Cas and Dean attend a parent teacher conference, Jack leads the team to a national championship.</p><p>Fair warning: I wrote this because I thought it was funny. It is by no means a well written or thoughtfully crafted piece of literature</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Supernatural Glee Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wrote this for fun to lift my spirits after the finale, and proof read this literally once so... don't expect much</p><p>also I have a whole story planned out but I can't promise I'll keep up with it!</p><p>anyway. enjoy? I guess?</p><p>(ps. the italics didn't work so you'll just have to guess what Jack's thinking vs saying)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Son of Satan and the New Directions</p><p>“I still don’t understand why I have to go to high school,” Jack asked.</p><p>“It’s for the case,” Dean grumbled. “And remember, keep an eye out for any kids acting strange. With Sam posing as a substitute, he should keep track of the teachers, but the victims are also important. We need to find out who started that cult and end them.”</p><p>Jack pushed open the car door, and reluctantly stepped out into the William McKinley High School parking lot. </p><p>“Stay safe, my boy.” Cas nodded sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah, uh good luck kiddo,” Dean added.</p><p>“Thanks dads- I mean guys! Bye!” Jack hastily slammed the door shut and hurried toward the building, not stopping to see the singular masculine tear roll down Cas’ cheek as his three year old son left for his first day of high school. </p><p>As Jack walked up the steps to the main entrance, he noticed a weathered purple piano propped against a dumpster, which had equally perplexingly graffiti reading “for porcelain” on its side. Interesting. Jack made a mental note to tell Sam and Dean about the clearly cult-like behaviors.</p><p>As Jack stepped into the foyer, he was immediately greeted by a horrifying woman with hair the color of a particularly vibrant carrot and strange, bulbous eyes. Not sure this one is human. I’ll have to keep an eye on her, Jack thought to himself.</p><p>“Hi there! I’m Ms. Pillsbury and I’ll be your guidance counselor.” She squeaked.</p><p>“Hello. I am Jack Kline! I am a human boy of 17. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“...Okay! Well, just follow me.”</p><p>Ms. Pillsbury led him down a maze of hallways crowded with the strangest people Jack had ever seen. A mousy boy with a microphone desperately chased a short brunette girl down, barely dodging the rows of perfect cheerleaders marching hand in hand. As they passed by empty classrooms, Jack spotted a boy in a wheelchair vigorously making out with an emo girl, a boy in a knee length sweater practicing jazz squares, and a football coach yelling at a pair of thick skulled boys. </p><p>“Careful Jack! Watch out for the-”</p><p>Caught up in the chaos of the school, Ms. Pillsbury’s warning came far too late. Jack yelped as he slipped in a giant puddle of red slushie, landing flat on his ass. A gaggle of teens immediately circled him, whispering and laughing. Jack struggled to his feet, wiping his pants futilely and continued down the hall with what dignity he could muster.</p><p>“So here we have your first class of the day! Spanish 101 with Mr. Schuester. Oh, you’ll love it! He’s just dreamy,” Ms. Pillsbury fawned, “those breakdance moves…”</p><p>Jack found this slightly inappropriate and headed for the door, hoping for an escape. </p><p>“Oh, remember that parent teacher meetings are tonight at 7! Make sure to bring your mom and dad to meet me!” Ms. Pillsbury called over her shoulder as she walked away. </p><p>Head now filled with thoughts of his dead mother and Satanic father, Jack stepped into his first ever high school class, confident things could get no worse. Unfortunately, Jack may have defeated God, but he had never faced an abomination the likes of William Schuester.</p><p>The sight he was greeted with was one to rival the very apocalypse. A man with a mountainous butt chin and hair eerily reminiscent of overcooked ramen stood at the front of the room, doing the oddest little dance Jack had ever seen. It was like he was trying to salsa but failing miserably. Jack attempted to slink quietly to the back of the room, but had no such luck. </p><p>“You must be Jack!” the man cried. “Everyone, a round of applause for our new student, Jack!”</p><p>The class stared back in silence for several painful seconds.</p><p>“Uh, hello. I’m Jack.” Jack extended his hand in his best approximation of a wave.</p><p>“I’m Mr. Schuester, but you can just call me Mr. Schue! Welcome to McKinley.”</p><p>“Mr… Shoe?” Jack furrowed his eyebrows and cast a dubious glance at the strange teachers feet. “Okay. Hello, Shoe.”</p><p>Schuester laughed and clapped Jack on the back. “You’ve already got that Glee club spirit! Go take a seat, I’ll see you after class about joining.”</p><p>Jack, absolutely baffled by The Shoe and his “glee club”, decided it was best to keep his head down. The next half hour was spent in silent agony as Mr. Schuester desperately tried to keep the class engaged. When the bell finally rang, Jack stood up to leave, only to be greeted by the grinning face of Mr. Schuester. His eyes seemed strange and glassy, and he’d moved across the classroom impossibly fast. Jack’s gut twisted with unease, and his fingers drifted towards the angel blade hidden up his sleeve. Something is not right with this man.</p><p>“Jack! I trust you’ll be joining the Glee club? You’re very… unique, and we’re home to misfits and outcasts all over! You’ll fit right in.”</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure if he should be insulted. </p><p>“Um, what is a Glee club?”</p><p>“Glee is… Glee is everything. Glee is what’s in your heart and soul, the dreams and passion coursing through your veins! To be in Glee club is to be free, to be truly one’s self. We may be beaten down, but together… we survive!” </p><p>“But, uh, what do you… do?”</p><p>“Oh. It’s competitive show choir. A very cutthroat world. But don’t worry.” Schuester paused, smirking evilly. “We always win. Even if the other teams were clearly better.” </p><p>Jack wanted to say no, but Dean had said to look out for creepy teachers with cult-like followings, and this certainly fit the bill.  </p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Great!” Mr. Schue grinned widely, and Jack could have sworn his teeth were just a little too sharp. “Come find me after classes.”</p><p>Jack spent the rest of the day with his eyes peeled for odd behavior, and was rewarded with no shortage of strangeness. McKinley High was a cesspool of wild and inappropriate behavior, often bordering on criminal, yet no one seemed alarmed. After remarkably few actual academic classes, the day was over, Jack asked around and found his way to the Glee club.</p><p>He cautiously stepped into the choir room, fearful of what he was about to witness. </p><p>“Oh my gosh.” A freckled blonde cheerleader stood up and skipped across the room to place her hands on either side of Jack’s face. “An actual angel! Did God send you?”</p><p>Jack froze, his blood running cold. Who was this girl? How did she know? His pulse racing, Jack tried to think of anything that could have tipped her off to his identity. </p><p>“Uh-” </p><p>“Brittany, we’ve been over this.” A condescending voice came from the back of the room, and Jack turned to see a short girl wearing a hideous sweater/pleated skirt combination. “Remember Rory, the leprechaun? Leave the poor boy alone.”</p><p>“Yeah, Brittany.” Another blonde cheerleader spoke up. “It’s disrespectful to the Lord. He doesn’t tolerate false idols.”</p><p>“Shut up, dwarf!” snapped a dark haired cheerleader, standing up from her chair angrily. “You’re just bitter because Finn dumped your lame, talentless self. And,” she added, spinning around, “I don’t think the Lord tolerates premarital sex, either, Quinn.”</p><p>The blonde in the back - Quinn, Jack assumed - gasped and clutched her cross necklace. “Santana, you bitc-”</p><p>“Girls! Be polite. Glee is about love, and accepting everyone.” Mr. Schue stepped in, the strange antithesis of a saving grace. “This is Jack. He just moved to Lima from Kansas, and I’m sure he’s very excited to meet you all.”</p><p>Jack smiled warmly, if a little strained. “Hello. I’m Jack.”</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” The sweater boy Jack had seen earlier in the day gasped, earning an angry look from a bow-tie clad boy next to him. </p><p>“Kurt, that’s actually really offensive. That’s literally his dad,” Brittany said earnestly.</p><p>“You’re a fashion disaster, but the potential! You’re coming over tomorrow night for a makeover.” Kurt declared. </p><p>“We were supposed to go to Breadstix for our anniversary!” objected bow-tie. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Blaine but look at him! Can you imagine him in shoulder pads and a sash?”</p><p>Jack felt extremely violated. He smiled tentatively at Blaine, who was grimacing ferociously. </p><p>“I want to have a Diva-off.” Blaine raised his chin in determination. “The winner gets to take Kurt on a date.”</p><p>“I, uh,” Jack was absolutely baffled. “I don’t know what that is, and I promise, I don’t want to take Kurt on a date.”</p><p>“So it’s decided!” cried Mr. Schue. “A Diva-off! Jack, you better prepare, Blaine is some tough competition.” </p><p>The classroom erupted into screams and cheers as the Glee clubbers split into various groups and began gossiping. Jack used this as an opportunity to make a run for it. He sped towards the front of the building, desperate to clear his head. Even monster hunting couldn’t have prepared him for McKinley High.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>